ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Dwayne Grady
Keeping it real, I'm so sick of that. "Real". What the heck does that mean anyway? Ya sound like that little fart Mac: " Yo homeys, keep it real! Word." I'll tell ya what's real. Monster trucks! Hogs! Swamp buggies! Oh yeah! Gears, grease an' guts baby, all the way! Luther Dwayne Grady is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). His only major appearance was on SSX Tricky. Oliver Platt |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark Brown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blonde |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|TBA |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| JP Arsenault (SSX Tricky-3) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Brodi Fond Mac Fraser Seeiah Owens Eddie Wachowski |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| N/A |} SSX Tricky Bio Bring on the pain. Luther-Dwayne Grady never seems to feel anything. Nothing hurts. In fact, he is so big, so utterly unaware of himself, that often he doesn't even know when he hits (or is hit by) another competitor. In short, Luther-Dwayne is the typical lumbering bear, an oafish mountain of a man who has somehow managed to master snowboarding. If someone does mange to knock him down, he can be the wind of vengeance itself, and would even throw a race in an effort to exact revenge on the perpetrator. He will certainly have some choice words for the person, and will not ever forget the event. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 280 lbs. *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Super Shovel Racing *'Motto:' "When in doubt, take 'em out! *'Dream Date: '''Pamela Vaters *'Friend:' JP *'Enemy:' Mac *'Favorite Movie:' Smokey and the Bandit *'Favorite Reading:'' Swamp Buggies: A History *'Favorite Music: 'Ted Nugent *'Favorite Course: Merqury City *'Favorite Trick:' Bronco Buster *'Other Hobbies:' Football, watches Nascar, work on swamp buggy, "cruise for chicks on my bike" *'Greatest Strength: '''Power, pure brute force *'Greatest Weakness:' ? Rank Video 300px|center Outfits Voice Actors *Oliver Platt - SSX Tricky ''(2001) Triva *Luther is by far the tallest and the heaviest character in the entire series at 6"5' and 280 pounds. *In earlier pic's of him, shows him with a bucket of fried chicken. *He is possibly a victim of JP manipulation, as mentioned in Brodi's SSX Tricky profile. *Although he has animosity amongst 4 of the 11 characters, his profile and rival cut scenes say that Mac is his main enemy. *His trademark uber is the Bronco Buster. *He is the only character who has another outfit, that is another character. Called Svelte Luther. *He is know as Luther Grady, by some fans. *Currently he has the most enemies out of any of the SSX Characters. *He replaced Jurgen in Tricky, because both characters have a large stature. Category:Characters